


Aushalten

by Agent_Musashi



Category: Jokla, Joko Winterscheidt - Fandom, Joko und Klaas, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf - Fandom, Klako
Genre: Joko und Klaas - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Musashi/pseuds/Agent_Musashi
Summary: «Hallo Joko, hallo Klaas. Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen. Seit Jahren unterhaltet ihr eure Zuschauer mit wahnwitzigen Challenges, nehmt alle Risiken in Kauf, setzt euer Leben wöchentlich aufs Spiel, nur um die Einschaltquoten nach oben zu jagen. Darauf angesprochen, brüstet ihr euch mit den kleinsten noch so erwähnenswerten Errungenschaften, mit euren völlig hirnrissigen Siegen. Ihr gebt euch als wahre Helden aus, als Champions, denen niemand das Wasser reichen kann. Dabei wisst ihr haargenau, dass niemals wirklich euer Leben auf dem Spiel stand und es nur um Show geht. Doch heute soll es anders sein. Ihr denkt, dass nichts und niemand euch etwas anhaben kann? Dass ihr Kälte, Hitze, Schmerz und Folter aushalten könnt? Dann beweist es mir in diesem Parcours, der euch auf die Probe stellen wird. Leben oder euch für immer blamieren, ihr müsst wählen.»
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

«Komm schon, Joko! Beeil dich, ich halte das nicht mehr viel länger aus,» Schweissperlen hatten sich bereits auf Klaas Stirn gebildet. Er schwitzte in dieser überhitzten Sauna Blut und Wasser und das nur, um einen weiteren Punkt in ihrem Spiel «Aushalten» zu holen. Joko versuchte wie verbissen in einem kleinen Kasten voll Glasscherben nach dem Code zu suchen, der die Türe zur Sauna öffnen würde. Was hatten sie sich da wieder eingebrockt? Sie sollten langsam so schlau sein und wissen, welche Hürden und miesen Maschen sich der Sender für eine Abendunterhaltung ausdachte. Die Scherben schnitten in Jokos Finger. Er schrie kurz auf, fasste sich aber sogleich wieder, denn er wollte den Punkt um jeden Preis holen und dem Sender einmal mehr beweisen, dass er und Klaas sich von nichts und niemandem unterkriegen lassen. Klaas hechelte im viel zu heissen Glaskasten, lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, denn in der Sauna herrschten locker 75 Grad. Er polterte gegen die Scheibe, bat Joko immer wieder sich zu sputen und endlich den Code einzugeben, doch sein Freund war noch nicht fündig geworden und die Zeit rannte ihnen davon.

«Joko, ich schwöre dir, wenn ich hier rauskomme, wirst du dafür bezahlen, dass du mich so rumzappeln lässt. Es ist schweineheiss in diesem Kasten also gib Gas!»

Es war kaum noch auszuhalten, in wenigen Minuten würde Klaas das Spiel abbrechen müssen, wenn er nicht einen Hitzekoller erleiden wollte. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm schwindlig, alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen und die Hitze war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Joko griff nochmals in die mit Scherben gefüllte Box und kramte nach einem Zettel, auf dem der Code geschrieben stand und tatsächlich konnte er etwas ertasten. Ganz unten lag ein Stück zusammengeknülltes Papier, kaum grösser als ein Smarites. Joko zog es heraus und tippte blitzschnell die Zahlen ein. Die Tür sprang auf und Klaas torkelte aus der Sauna. Er fühlte sich schlapp und war vollkommen dehydriert, doch sie hatten das Spiel gewonnen, das zauberte ihm natürlich ein siegreiches Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

«Gut gemacht, Klasi», Joko legte die Arme um seinen Freund.  
«Du hast es bis zum bitteren Ende durchgestanden, ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich! Dem Finale steht nichts mehr im Weg,» liebevoll wuschelte er durch Klaas Haare.

«Das war vielleicht eine Tortur! Also viel länger hätte ich es nicht ausgehalten, so hitzeresistent bin ich auch nicht. Aber wir haben es geschafft», sie klatschten sich in die Hände. Das Publikum war ausser sich, der Beifall war immens. Leute johlten, schrien ihre Namen und jubelten vor lauter Freude. Joko und Klaas verneigten sich vor den Zuschauern und grinsten breit in die Kamera.  
Steven, ihr Spielleiter, gesellte sich zu ihnen.

«Nicht schlecht, Herr Heufer-Umlauf. Damit hätte niemand mehr gerechnet. Du sahst ziemlich übel aus da drin. Und Joko, zeig mal deine Finger. Voll Schnitte, meine Güte, auch du siehst mitgenommen aus», Steven griff nach Jokos Hand und hielt sie in die Höhe, doch die beiden winkten nur bescheiden ab.  
«Das war doch gar nichts. Wir sind uns solche harten Challenges gewohnt. Da kann uns niemand das Wasser reichen, wir überstehen alles. Egal, wie schmerzhaft, egal wie heiss oder kalt, egal wie unfair und hinterlistig,» Klaas lachte.

«Naja, Hochmut kommt bekanntlich vor dem Fall», die Augen des Spielleiters funkelten. Er hielt nicht viel von Joko und Klaas Spiel «Aushalten». Für ihn waren die beiden halsbrecherische Draufgänger, die sich der Gefahr gar nicht bewusst waren, in die sie sich wöchentlich begaben. Sie würden alles ausprobieren, selbst wenn die Verletzungsgefahr, wie bei dem letzten Spiel, gross wäre. Schnittwunden, Verbrennungen, gefrorene Glieder, Schürfungen oder Prellungen, Joko und Klaas nahmen alles in Kauf, um ein wenig Ruhm und Ansehen zu erlangen. Die Crew gratulierte den beiden und machte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel. Manchmal fragten sie sich, ob das ethisch noch vertretbar war, wenn sie sich jede Woche neue Fallen ausdenken mussten, in die sich Joko und Klaas blindlings stürzten. Doch die beiden schien das wenig zu kümmern. Ihnen machten diese risikofreudigen Spiele offenbar grossen Spass und solange sie den Jux hatten, würde der Sender die Aufgaben immer gefährlicher und für das Publikum spannender gestalten.

«Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Danke, dass wir euch alle im Studio begrüssen durften. Es war eine siegreiche Nacht. Ihr seid die Besten! Kommt gut nach Hause», Klaas verbeugte sich vor den Zuschauern, die immer noch stürmisch applaudierten. Genau das war der Grund, weshalb er sich immer wieder diese Folter antat. Er liebte sein Publikum, er lebte für den Beifall und Joko war ihm da ganz ähnlich. Sie genossen jede Minute vor der Kamera und zwar nicht als zwei unbekannte Moderatoren, sondern als grosse Stars auf der Bühne des Triumphs. Joko winkte zum Abschied in die Menge, bevor sie in ihren VIP-Bereich verschwanden.

«Das war knapp, Joko! Gib dir das nächste Mal etwas mehr Mühe, ich wäre beinahe geschmolzen in dem Ding,» Klaas streifte seine Weste ab und schmiss sie in seinen Spind. Er kramte in seinem Rucksack nach einer billigen Flasche Sekt, um sich und Joko ein Gläschen einzuschenken.

«Ich musste mir die Finger blutig schneiden, um an den Code zu kommen. Denkst du, mir hat das Spass gemacht! Es war die reinste Folter. Sieh dir mal meine Hand an,» Joko streckte seinem Freund die Finger entgegen. Da waren ein paar winzige Schnitte zu sehen, aber allzu dramatisch sah es nicht aus.

«Sind wir doch ehrlich, wir machen jeden Quatsch mit und sind uns für nichts zu schade. Ich hoffe, die Zuschauer würdigen unseren Mut,» Joko nahm einen Schluck Sekt und liess ihn langsam die Kehle runterfliessen. In wenigen Minuten würde die After-Show-Party starten und sie als Ehrengäste durften natürlich nicht fehlen. Schnell umgezogen, warfen sie sich in das Getümmel an Promis und Sternchen, um den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch nicht zu verpassen.

Hier und da griffen Joko und Klaas nach einem Glas Champagner oder einem Shot, um ein wenig in Stimmung zu kommen und die Torturen des Abends zu vergessen. Sie trafen auf berühmte Gäste, plauderten ein wenig, ehe sie sich wieder ein alkoholisches Getränk gönnten. Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und langsam hatten sich die beiden Freunde akklimatisiert. Es wurde viel gelacht und gescherzt.

«Heute hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, dass Klaas aufgeben würde,» Alexander Schubert hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und stiess auf einen langen Erfolg in der Fernsehbranche an.

Noch ein Glas, noch ein Shot und bald waren Joko und Klaas ziemlich angetrunken. Sie verloren sich in der Menge und irrten zuweilen alleine durch die grosse Halle.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Klaas das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Als wären alle Augen auf sie gerichtet. Manchmal meinte er aus den Augenwinkeln zu erkennen, wie jemand ihn anstarrte und ganz genau jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, vielleicht auch seine Müdigkeit, die ihn auf so aberwitzige Gedanken brachte und trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut.

«Klaas, alte Socke! Wie geht’s?» Max Giermann war zu ihm getreten und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. Klaas lächelte ihm zu, konnte aber im ersten Moment sein Gesicht nicht einordnen. «Krasse Show, die ihr hier abzieht. Es haut mich jedes Mal um, wenn ihr Kopf und Kragen für die Einschaltquoten riskiert», Max griff nach Klaas Glas und genehmigte sich einen Schluck.

«Was soll ich sagen, Indianer kennen keinen Schmerz», scherzte Klaas.

«Ein weiser Spruch! Machs gut, wir sehen uns bald wieder», er stolperte zurück in die Menschenmenge.  
Irgendwie fühlte Klaas sich unwohl, ihm war schwindlig. Sehr wahrscheinlich war ihm der ganze Trubel irgendwie zu Kopf gestiegen. Er blickte sich nach Joko um, um ihm zu sagen, dass er schon bald die Heimreise im Taxi antreten würde. Doch sein Kollege war weit und breit nicht zu sehen und so entschied sich Klaas etwas abseits der Menschenmasse zu stehen, um einen besseren Überblick zu erhalten. Er näherte sich dem schlecht beleuchteten Gang und das letzte, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war umhüllende Dunkelheit.

Joko war indessen in ein Gespräch mit Thomas Gottschalk verwickelt. Gerne wollte er ihn auf eine Idee für ein neues Fernsehformat ansprechen und die Goldlocke liess sich, wie immer, von ihm begeistern.

«Es geht um eine Quizsendung, in der der Gewinner jeweils die Show weitermoderieren darf. Was hältst du davon?» Gespannt wartete Joko auf Gottschalks Reaktion. Dieser zeigte sich wie immer völlig hingerissen und befürwortete, dass die Show ins Leben gerufen werden würde. Nachdem sie eine Weile weitergeplaudert hatten, machte sich Joko langsam auf die Suche nach seinem Freund Klaas. Er hatte ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen und wollte bald nach Hause gehen, aber nicht, ohne sich vorher von Klaas zu verabschieden. ‘Wahrscheinlich ist er in seiner Garderobe’, der Ältere von beiden machte sich auf den Weg durch den dunklen Gang, als ein Schlag auf den Kopf den Rest der Welt ausblendete.

Der Raum war nur dürftig beleuchtet. Eine einzelne Glühbirne hing von der Decke und schaukelte über ihren Köpfen auf und ab. Klaas blinzelte und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, kniff sie aber sogleich wieder zusammen, weil das Licht ihn unglaublich blendete. Neben sich hörte er ein Rascheln von Ketten. Jemand war mit ihm in diesem Raum. Es roch muffig, schimmlig und nach abgestandenem Wasser.

«Hallo? Kann mich jemand hören?», seine Stimme echote durch die Dunkelheit.

«Klaas? Was ist los? Wo sind wir?» das war doch Joko. Klaas versuchte sich zur Seite zu drehen, aber sofort schwirrte ihm der Kopf, sodass er sich wieder hinlegen musste. Er versuchte Arme und Beine zu bewegen, merkte aber schnell, dass er angekettet war. Er konnte sich kaum frei bewegen, die Fesseln waren fest um seine Gelenke geschnallt.

«Joko, wach auf! Ich weiss nicht was für eine kranke Idee das ist, aber ich glaube wir sind gefesselt», Klaas rüttelte und versuchte sich aus den Handschellen zu befreien, leider erfolglos. Sein Kollege setzte sich auf und zog an seinen Ketten.

«Was soll das? Lasst uns raus!» er fing an zu schreien, völlig hysterisch und Klaas versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

«Joko. An was erinnerst du dich noch von letzter Nacht? Was ist passiert?»  
So viele Fragen, auf die Joko keine Antwort wusste.

«Ich habe mit Gottschalk gesprochen und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, als ob ich ihn Ohnmacht fallen würde und hier bin ich aufgewacht. Du?» er blickte im fahlen Licht der Glühlampe zu Klaas rüber. Dieser schien noch nicht sicher zu sein, ob es sich hier um einen schlechten Scherz oder um die brutale Realität handelte.

«Habe mich noch mit Giermann unterhalten, nur kurz. Wollte mir dann ein Taxi rufen und nach Hause gehen, doch ich kam nicht mal bis zum Ausgang. Irgendetwas ist geschehen,» murmelte er mir zu sich selbst als zu Joko.  
Sein Kollege riss mit aller Kraft an den Fesseln, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht befreien. Beide horchten in die Dunkelheit hinein.

«Hey, Joko. Versuch mal zu ertasten, wo wir sein könnten. Das kannst du doch so gut,» schlug Klaas vor und probierte, etwas in diesem schlecht beleuchteten Raum auszumachen, irgendein Hinweis, der ihnen sagen könnten, wo sie sich im Moment befänden. Joko streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr den Boden entlang.

«Oh mein Gott, Klaas. Da ist ein Fuss!» er schreckte sofort zurück.

«Das ist mein Fuss, Scherlock Holmes. Los, mach weiter. Was ist links von dir? Taste nach Gegenständen, nach einem Türknauf, nach einem Schalter, einem Zahlencode, irgendwas,» langsam aber sicher bekam es Klaas mit der Angst zu tun. Sie waren sich gnadenlose Spiele gewohnt, aber für seinen Geschmack ging dieser Spass etwas zu weit. Die ganze Atmosphäre verpasste ihm eine Gänsehaut. Sie konnten sich kaum orientieren, sahen in dem fahlen Licht nicht mal die eigene Hand vor Augen und noch immer wussten sie nicht, wie sie hierhergekommen waren.

«Klaas, da ist etwas. Ich glaube es könnte ein Becken sein oder eine Badewanne», meinte Joko und klopfte gegen den Gegenstand. Plötzlich dämmerte es Klaas und er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

«Alles klar, ihr Spassvögel. Joko, wir sind in einem Badezimmer, habe ich Recht?» Wie auf Kommando ging ein grelles Licht an, das den Raum hell durchflutete. Klaas hatte richtig geraten. Sie sassen in einem modrigen, heruntergekommenen Badezimmer fest. Überall lag Schimmel an den Wänden, der Boden war mit Blutflecken übersät und sie waren an rostige Rohre geknebelt. Klaas hatte sich schlagartig beruhigt. Er wusste, auf was seine Crew hinauswollte.  
Die Szenerie erinnerte ihn ganz stark an Saw, einen Film, den er sich vor langer Zeit einmal aus Langeweile angeschaut hatte.

«Unsere Freunde haben sich zu viele Horrorstreifen reingezogen,» er lächelte Joko an, dieser versuchte immer noch wie von Sinnen, sich von den Ketten zu befreien. Panik lag in seinem Blick, er atmete stosswiese.

«Beruhig dich, mein Freund. Das ist alles nur Show. Die wollten uns eine Heidenangst einjagen und bei dir ist es ihnen auch gelungen,» er nahm den Älteren gern auf die Schippe und neckte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit.

«Bist du dir da sicher?» wollte Joko wissen. «Für mich sieht das eher nach einer bizarren Version von Escape Room aus. Eine knallharte und schonungslose Version, die uns die Augen vor richtigen Gefahren öffnen sollte. Ein Test, eine Prüfung vielleicht», rätselte Joko und liess die Ketten fürs Erste sinken.

«Nein, schau mal im linken Eck des Raumes, da steht ein Fernseher. Vermutlich wird gleich Rojinski eingeblendet, die uns die Regeln erklärt,» Klaas war zuversichtlich, dass es sich hierbei um eins ihrer berühmten Spiele handelte, er war sich zu dem Zeitpunkt keiner wirklichen Gefahr bewusst.

«Warten wir mal ab,» Joko schluckte schwer und sah wie gebannt auf den Fernseher. Auf einmal rauschte der Bildschirm und eine Figur war zu erkennen.

«Ha! Billy the doll! Das ist die Puppe aus Saw, kennst du die Filme?» fragte Klaas seinen Freund, der ungläubig diese hässliche Fratze mit den zwei roten Kringeln anstarrte.

«Ja, aber Billy hat noch nie was Gutes bedeutet,» klärte ihn Joko auf. Ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen.

«Hallo Joko, hallo Klaas. Ich möchte ein Spiel spielen. Seit Jahren unterhaltet ihr eure Zuschauer mit wahnwitzigen Challenges, nehmt alle Risiken in Kauf, setzt euer Leben wöchentlich aufs Spiel, nur um die Einschaltquoten nach oben zu jagen. Darauf angesprochen, brüstet ihr euch mit den kleinsten noch so erwähnenswerten Errungenschaften, mit euren völlig hirnrissigen Siegen. Ihr gebt euch als wahre Helden aus, als Champions, denen niemand das Wasser reichen kann. Dabei wisst ihr haargenau, dass niemals wirklich euer Leben auf dem Spiel stand und es nur um Show geht. Doch heute soll es anders sein. Ihr denkt, dass nichts und niemand euch etwas anhaben kann? Dass ihr Kälte, Hitze, Schmerz und Folter aushalten könnt? Dann beweist es mir in diesem Parcours, der euch auf die Probe stellen wird. Leben oder euch für immer blamieren, ihr müsst wählen.»  
Dann war die Durchsage auch schon vorbei. Joko und Klaas grinsten sich an.

«Krass, wie authentisch das war. Hat mir gefallen. Da hat sich jemand viel Mühe gegeben uns einen Schrecken einzujagen. Okay, Leute! Lasst uns raus! Wir haben uns erschrocken, gut gemacht», der Jüngere zog noch einmal fest an seinen Handschellen, doch die bewegten sich immer noch kein Stück. Joko war das ganze zu unheimlich, etwas stimmte nicht, es war zu real für einen schlechten Scherz. Auf einmal sah er sich nochmals genauer im Badezimmer um. In der Badewanne lag ein Mannequin, nackt und kalt, ohne jede Bekleidung. Hatte dieser eine besondere Bedeutung. Welchen Sinn machte eine Schaufensterpuppe in diesem Spiel?

Da ging auch schon wieder der Fernseher an. «Joko und Klaas, in zwei Minuten werden aus der Wand Harpunen schiessen, die sich in eure Körper einhaken werden», Billy hatte sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet. Da prustete Klaas los.

«Also ehrlich, Leute. Ich könnt aufhören mit dem Quatsch», er lachte herzhaft, doch in eben diesem Moment schoss etwas aus der gegenüberliegenden Wand direkt in den Mannequin hinein und zerschmetterte seinen Kopf. Es rauchte und glühte, sodass Joko zusammenzuckte und sich am liebsten Klaas um den Hals geworfen hätte. Billy sprach weiter.

«Findet den Schlüssel oder es wird euch wie eurem Freund ergehen.»


	2. Nudeln

Voller Panik fing Joko an, sein Hemd aufzureissen und seinen Körper abzutasten. Er drückte an sich herum, klopfte, fuhr mit den Fingern über seine wichtigsten Organe.

«Was tust du da?» fuhr in Klaas an, der immer noch mit dem Gedanken spielte, dass das alles ein grosses Missverständnis oder ein blöder Scherz seiner Crew war. Doch die Warnung hatte sich verdammt ernst angehört und dass die Schaufensterpuppe mit durchlöchertem Kopf vor ihnen auf dem Boden lag, entschärfte die Situation nicht im Geringsten. Jemand oder etwas wollte sie bis aufs Blut quälen.

«Vielleicht steckt der Schlüssel in mir drin? Irgendwo in meinem Darm oder einem Lungenflügel oder in meinem Auge. Du kennst die Filme, jede Perversion wird in Szene gesetzt».

Klaas verdrehte die Augen. So weit würde der Sender nicht gehen, es war immer noch eine Show, bei der zeitweise auch Kinder zusahen. Doch sein Freund schien fest davon überzeugt zu sein.

«Hör auf, Joko! Wenn dem so wäre, mit was soll ich dich denn bitte aufschlitzen? Siehst du irgendwo ein Messer rumliegen oder eine Stichsäge? Wo könnte der Schlüssel sonst sein? Sieh überall nach, Joko. Greif nach allem, was du erreichen kannst,» befahl der Jüngere seinem Kumpel.

Joko versuchte sich gerade hinzusetzen, gleichmässig ein- und auszuatmen und seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, diesem grotesken Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Drohung keinesfalls als Witz gemeint war, jemand meinte es ernst mit ihnen, auch wenn er sich im Moment keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, wer ihnen einen solchen Schaden zufügen wollte. Mit seiner Hand fuhr Joko die Fliessen entlang. Vielleicht würde sich eine lockern und dahinter versteckte sich womöglich ein Schlüssel, der sie aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien würde. Doch keine Fliesse liess sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen, sie waren fest verlegt und rührten sich nicht. Klaas versuchte indessen sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien, riss an ihnen, schlug sie zu Boden, gegen die Rohre, doch nichts brachte ihn weiter. Sie sassen fest und die Uhr tickte mit ihrem Leben davon. Da hatte Klaas plötzlich einen Geistesblitz.

«Joko! Joko, hör mir zu! Ist dir auf der Aufnahme von Billy irgendetwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen? Vielleicht ein Rätsel oder eine versteckte Botschaft, die wir beim ersten Hinhören überhört haben? Es könnte doch sein, dass die Lösung in dieser Videoaufzeichnung steckt. Lass uns nochmals reinhören, wir haben noch eine Minute Zeit, bevor uns die Kugeln unsere Köpfe zu Brei verarbeiten», schlug er vor.  
Joko nickte nervös und drückte wahllos jede Taste auf dem altmodischen Fernseher vor ihnen. Sie spulten zu der Stelle zurück, die ihr Schicksal in kurzer Zeit besiegeln würde. Billy drehte sich zu ihnen, sein Blick scharf auf sie gerichtet.

«Findet den Schlüssel oder es wird euch wie eurem Freund ergehen», dieselbe Drohung, dieselbe tödliche Ansage, doch da war noch mehr. Kaum hörbar, eher wie ein Flüstern setzte Billy noch nach. «Eure Show könnt ihr das Klo runterspülen.»

Klaas und Joko sahen sich entgeistert an. Hatten sie irgendwann mal jemanden derartig beleidigt oder erniedrigt, der ihnen nun eins auswischen wollte? Der ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen wollte? Ihre Sendung war beliebt und bestimmt nicht als Trash-TV zu bezeichnen. Etwas empört stiess Klaas die Luft aus.

«Frechheit. Aber der Fall ist klar. Joko, greif in die Toilette. Dort liegt der Schlüssel. Dieser kleine Seitenhieb war der Beweis,» doch sein Freund rümpfte bereits die Nase. Im war klar, dass die Uhr tickte, dass sich eine Zeitbombe hinter der massiven Stahltür befand, aber konnte er wirklich seinen Ekel überwinden und in diese versiffte Toilette greifen, um sie vor einem Schlamassel zu bewahren?  
«Los, beeil dich! Wir haben noch 40 Sekunden!» Klaas drängte Joko, sonst würden Köpfe rollen.

Joko näherte sich der Toilette und blickte hinein. Was er da präsentiert bekam, liess ihn würgen.

«Geht das schon wieder los,» meckerte Klaas. Jetzt kam auch er ins Schwitzen, der Ticker liess sich nicht stoppen.

Es roch nach abgestandenem Wasser und Fäkalien, doch Joko musste da durch, koste es, was es wolle. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich die Nase zu, mit der anderen griff er beherzt in die Schüssel, wühlte herum, grub und suchte nach dem Schlüssel, bis er ihn schliesslich in den Händen hielt. Schnell warf er ihn, aus solidarischen Gründen, Klaas zu, der sich sogleich befreite, ehe er die Chance erhielt, sein eigenes Leben zu retten. Gemeinsam rannten sie beinahe die Türe ein und kaum hatten sie sie hinter sich geschlossen, gab es einen gewaltigen Knall, der sie in die Knie zwang. Sehr wahrscheinlich waren dutzende kleine Harpunen durch das Badezimmer geschossen, die sie durchlöchert hätten, doch sie waren gerade noch einmal davongekommen.

Ausser Atem liessen sie sich zu Boden fallen. «Das war knapp! Danke, Joko,» Klaas legte einen Arm um Jokos Schulter. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, irgendwann würde er sich dafür revanchieren, er wusste nur nicht, dass dies in den nächsten fünf Minuten geschehen würde. Als sich ihre Augen allmählich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, fiel ihnen auf, dass vor ihnen auf dem Boden ein kleines Aufnahmegerät lag. Niemand von beiden wagte auf Anhieb, das Band abzuspielen. Die Angst sass noch tief in ihren Knochen, doch sie kannten die Horrorfilme, sie wussten, dass sie so einfach nicht aufgeben konnten und durften.

In der Zwischenzeit war er an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückgekehrt. Überzeugt davon, dass Joko und Klaas nicht einmal die erste Stufe schaffen würden, war er jetzt dennoch ein wenig überrascht von ihrem Glück. Talent würde er es nicht nennen. Diesen zwei Pappnasen kam doch ihre Naivität und das tollpatschige Getue immer zugute. Sie wurden von allen bejubelt und gelobt für ihre wahnwitzigen Ideen, ihre Torheit und ihr übermütiges Handeln. Doch für ihn waren sie nicht mehr als zwei Clowns, die sich mit ihrer Dummheit einen Weg auf das Podest bahnten. Sie hatten keinerlei Vorzüge, keiner von ihnen war in irgendeiner Weise ausserordentlich begabt und dennoch verehrten sie die Leute, während sie ihn auf der Strecke liessen, manchmal nicht einmal seinen Namen kannten. Das ärgerte ihn zutiefst, würde die Sendung ohne ihn niemals eine so grosse Nachfrage erhalten. Die Show wurde auf seinen Schultern ausgetragen, das Lob ernteten die Volltrottel. Er musste sich mit ihnen abmühen, sie gaukelten sich durchs Leben. Doch das hatte nun ein Ende. Er würde sie prüfen und sie mit Fallen und Herausforderungen konfrontieren, von denen Joko und Klaas immer behaupteten, sie würden sie mit Leichtigkeit bewältigen. Diesmal gab es keine Lacher, kein motivierendes Publikum, diesmal waren sie auf sich allein gestellt und konnten von Glück reden, dass er sie nicht schon im ersten Raum hatte auffliegen lassen. Denn sie waren Betrüger, sie hatten unverschämtes Glück, doch in seinem Spiel gab es nichts zu Lachen.

So richtig traute sich keiner nach vorne zu greifen und das Tape abzuspielen. Doch welche Möglichkeit blieb ihnen? Sie waren eingeschlossen und die Türen öffneten sich erst, wenn sie das Rätsel oder die Aufgabe gelöst hatten, die ihnen alles abverlangte. Klaas gab sich einen Ruck und drückte auf Play. Die dunkle, gruselige Stimme von Billy hallte durch den Raum und sorgte bei beiden für Gänsehaut. Sie sahen sich an, schluckten schwer, bevor sie Billy lauschten, bereit, auch diese Herausforderung anzunehmen.

«Hallo Joko, hallo Klaas. Glückwünsch, ihr habt es bis zum zweiten Raum geschafft. Aber ruht euch nicht auf euren Lorbeeren aus, denn jetzt fängt der Spass erst richtig an. Klaas, wie oft musstet du in der Show angeben, dass du als Kind für die ganze Familie die Nudeln umgeschüttet hast und dich dabei nie verbrannt oder anderweitig verletzt hast? Wie oft mussten wir uns dieselbe, öde Geschichte anhören, die du den Zuschauern als grosse Heldentat verkaufen wolltest? Jetzt ist es an der Zeit zu beweisen, wie hitzeresistent du wirklich bist. Joko wird in den Käfig steigen, der durch ein Zahnrad langsam nach oben gefahren wird. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung lenke ich Jokos temporäres Gefängnis über einen mit messerscharfen Klingen ausgestatteten Schacht. Klaas, du hast fünf Minuten, um den Code zu finden, der deinen Freund befreien kann, bevor sich die Klingen in seine Füsse bohren und ihm qualvolle Schmerzen zufügen. Jokos Rettung hängt ganz allein von dir ab. Dafür musst du lediglich die vor dir stehenden Töpfe mit brennendheisser Flüssigkeit ausschütten, denn in fünf von ihnen befindet sich ein Jeton mit einer Zahl für den Code, der Joko auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen wird. Sollte dein Freund sich weigern in den Käfig zu steigen, falls das eure clevere Idee ist, dann wird in fünf Minuten jegliche Luftzufuhr gestoppt. Leben oder euch bis auf die Knochen blamieren, ihr müsst wählen!»

Die Stimme verstummte und Klaas erkannte blanke Panik in Jokos Blick.  
«Muss ich da reinsteigen? Bist du sicher, dass es keine andere Lösung gibt?» Der Ältere zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vor ihm baumelte der rostige Käfig, der mit einem Zahlencode versehen war. Die Tür sprang einladend auf und forderte Joko stumm auf, sich einzusperren.

«Geh! Oder willst du ersticken?» Etwas grob bugsierte Klaas seinen Kumpel zu seinem kleinen Verlies, schubste ihn rein und verschloss die Gittertür.

«Klaas! Was tust du?» Joko rüttelte an den Stäben. «Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein! Es gibt bestimmt eine andere Möglichkeit, als mich hier aufspiessen zu lassen! Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Sind dir die Fallen etwa schon zu Kopf gestiegen?» Joko war wütend, er war rasend vor Wut. ‘Was für ein Kameradenschwein’, dachte er bei sich. Klaas würde alles riskieren, um hier lebend davonzukommen, sogar wenn Joko die ganze Schmach über sich ergehen lassen musste. Klaas drehte sich zu ihm um und stiess genervt die Luft aus.

«Ich habe echt keinen Bock! Soll das witzig sein? Steigen hiermit wirklich die Einschaltquoten oder will man uns verarschen? Da! Ich habe Joko in einen Käfig geschlossen, damit seine Füsse durchbohrt werden! Nein, da mach ich nicht mehr mit, ich bin raus! Fertig! Ende Gelände. Nicht mit mir,» etwas trotzig setzte sich Klaas zu Boden und fing an zu schmollen, während Joko in der Luft baumelte und langsam über die Klingen gefahren wurde.

«Klaas! Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben! Hol mich gefälligst aus diesem Käfig!» schrie sein Freund, schwenkte hin und her und versuchte auf eigene Faust sich zu befreien, was natürlich vergebens war, denn Billy war ein unberechenbarer Geselle. Seinen Fallen konnten nur die Willensstärksten entkommen.

Klaas blickte immer noch beschämt zu Boden. Wahrscheinlich wartete er darauf, dass die Tür sich von selber öffnete, doch sie bewegte sich kein Stück. Entweder würde er auf der Stelle die Töpfe umschütten oder bald nach Luft japsen. Also stand er widerwillig auf und machte sich an den ersten der zehn Gefässe. Die heisse Brühe roch nach Abfall und Mett, nach Energy-Drinks und altem Käse. Als hätte man alle ekelerregendsten Düfte zusammengemischt, um ihm das Leben noch zusätzlich zu erschweren. Er versuchte gegen den Gestank anzukämpfen, doch es war schwer auch nur wenige Sekunden über dem Topf auszuhalten. Die Dämpfe krochen in seine Kleidung, seine Haare und seine Haut. Klaas griff die Henkel und probierte mit aller Kraft den ersten Topf umzuschütten. Die Brühe war dermassen heiss, dass er sich schon nach wenigen Momenten an beiden Händen verbrannte. Es war eine Hitze, die er bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte und keinesfalls mit seinem Haushaltsdienst zu vergleichen.

«Noch ein bisschen, Klaas. Du hast es fast geschafft,» Joko versuchte ihm mutig zuzusprechen, doch er sah das Leiden und die Qual in Klaas zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
Noch ein Stückchen und sein Freund hatte den ersten Topf umgeschüttet, doch grosse Ernüchterung machte sich breit. Da lag nichts ausser der stinkenden Suppe am Boden, kein Code, keine Zahl, kein Chip oder ein sonstiger Gegenstand mit einem Hinweis für Jokos Rettung.  
Der Timer fiel auf vier Minuten und mit ihm rutschte der Käfig ein kleines Stückchen nach unten, sodass Jokos Füsse beinahe die Klingen berührten.

«Ich will dich ja nicht drängen, Klaasi, aber die Sache wird ernst,» Joko stand auf Zehenspitzen, um seine Füsse vor dem Fiasko zu schonen. Da kam seinem Freund eine Idee.

«Joko! Versuch an den Gitterstäben hinaufzuklettern, so bringst du mehr Distanz zwischen dir und den Klingen. Ich gebe hier mein Bestes,» voller Tatendrang machte sich Klaas auf zum zweiten Topf, er schüttete dessen Inhalt zu Boden, wühlte in der dickflüssigen Brühe und konnte tatsächlich einen Jeton herausfischen. Die erste Zahl stand fest, es war die Fünf. Seine Hände schmerzten und brannten wie Feuer, dass er sie zu Fäusten ballen musste, um dem Stechen und Ziehen ein wenig entgegenzuwirken. Es hatten sich schon kleine Bläschen gebildet und Klaas wusste, dass dies kein Spaziergang werden würde. Doch wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er die restlichen vier Jetons auf Anhieb finden und war nicht gezwungen, die alle acht Töpfe mit dem flüssigen Feuer auszuschütten.

Joko hatte derweilen seinen Rat beherzigt und klammerte sich an das obere Ende des Käfigs. Lange würde er dort nicht hängen können, eine, vielleicht höchstens zwei Minuten und bis dahin, würden die spitzen Klingen bereits durch den Boden hindurchragen.  
Sein Freund machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit. Mit Mühe und Not entleerte er den Inhalt von Topf Nummer drei. Tatsächlich, da lag wieder ein Jeton, triumphierend hielt er ihn hoch, um ihn Joko zu zeigen. Auf dem kleinen Objekt prangte eine Vier.

«Weiter, Klaas! Bitte, beeil dich,» Joko zappelte nervös auf und ab. Der Käfig war wieder ein Stück nach unten gerutscht. Die messerscharfen Klingen lugten bereits durch die Öffnungen. Welch schmerzende Vorstellung raste durch Jokos Kopf. Mit improvisierten Klimmzügen hielt er sich über Wasser und beobachtete seinen Freund, wie er alles daransetzte, die übrigen drei Jetons zu finden.

Ein Topf nach dem anderen wurde umgeworfen, die pampige Masse verteilte sich über den ganzen Boden. Klaas watete durch die stinkende Flüssigkeit, jaulte vor Schmerz, der seine Hände und Arme durchzuckte. Nudeln ausschütten, dieser Vergleich war bei Weitem untertrieben. Was für ein sadistisches Spiel. Er betrachtete seine Finger und Knöchel. Sie waren rubinrot, aufgesprungen und voller Risse und Blasen. Er konnte seine Finger kaum noch krümmen, die Verletzungen waren tief. Doch das hielt ihn nicht auf. Ein Blick auf den Timer verriet ihm, dass die Hälfte der Zeit schon verstrichen war. Ein weiterer Jeton wurde mit dem nächsten Topf ausgespült, der Käfig raste auf die Klingen zu.  
Joko hielt sich mittlerweile am Seil fest, an dem sein Gefängnis festgemacht war, doch die Kraft liess nach und bald würde er wie ein Sack Kartoffeln vor Erschöpfung zusammensacken.

«Klaas, bitte!» flehte er, blanke Panik in seinem Blick. Klaas fehlte noch ein Jeton und nur noch ein Topf war übrig. Obwohl er seine Hände kaum noch brauchen konnte, griff er nach dem Henkel und stiess den Topf um. Vor ihm lag der letzte Jeton, er hob ihn auf und begutachtete die Ziffer.

«Joko! In welcher Reihenfolge muss ich den Code eingeben?»

«Was hast du denn für Zahlen?»

Klaas legte alle Jetons zusammen und überlegte angestrengt. «91145. Kannst du dir einen Reim drauf machen?»

Joko dachte nach. Wo hatte er die Zahlen schon einmal gesehen, eine Kombi aus fünf Ziffern? Da erinnerte er sich. «Klaas! Weisst du noch, als du mich mit diesem kleinen Gefährt überfahren musstest, um dir Schritt für Schritt diese Zahlenkombination zu merken?»

Klaas runzelte die Stirn. «Hilf mir auf die Sprünge, Joko! Noch wenige Sekunden.»

Joko gab sich einen Ruck und stemmte sich hoch. «Es sind die ersten fünf Stellen nach dem Komma der Zahl Pi. 14159! Mach schon!»

Klaas rannte die kleine Holztreppe hoch, mit der man von aussen den Käfig erreichen konnte. Er tippte, so schnell es seine lädierten Finger erlaubten, die Zahlen ein. Ein Klick bestätigte ihm, dass er seinen Freund soeben vor einem Messermassaker gerettet hatte.

Joko sprang mit letzter Kraft aus dem Käfig und fiel Klaas in die Arme. «Danke, Bruder!» Sie hielten sich einen Moment fest, trauten sich kaum loszulassen, so gross war die Erleichterung, dass wieder ein launenhaftes Spiel gewonnen war. Doch dann dämmerte ihnen, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber war. Schnellen Schrittes rannten sie zur offenen Tür und schlossen sie mit einem Rums hinter sich. Sie waren davongekommen, nicht aufgeschlitzt worden und nicht erstickt. Sie hatten es geschafft.

«Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!» Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. «Wie kann das sein?» erbost funkelte er seine Mitarbeiter an. Diese machten sich klein und gaben keinen Laut von sich. «Die Menschen wollen Qual und Leid sehen, nicht zwei Dorftrottel, denen das Glück hold ist. Die Fallen sind zu einfach. Sogar Joko und Klaas haben es aus dem zweiten Raum geschafft. Ich dachte, dieser wäre der perfekte Idiotenfänger», wie konnte er sich nur täuschen? Joko und Klaas schienen seinen gesamten Plan zu durchkreuzen. Er wollte doch für Spannung und Einschaltquoten sorgen und mit dieser Sendung sollte das auch einwandfrei gelingen. Endlich mal echte Gefahr, endlich seinem Schicksal entgegentreten. Endlich der Glücksdame dieser zwei primitiven Gestalten das Rad aus der Hand nehmen und selber drehen. Doch bis jetzt schien ihnen das Spiel keine grosse Mühe zu machen, im Gegenteil, die Zuschauer hatten Einblick in die dunkelsten Seiten ihrer Helden. Sie lernten ihre Angst kennen und wie sie diese überwinden und würden letztendlich wieder nur Joko und Klaas bejubeln. Also musste er härtere Geschütze ausfahren. Mit einem aufgesetzten und falschen Lächeln wandte er sich an sein Publikum. «Meine Damen und Herren, hier ist Spiel Nummer drei!»


End file.
